Head in the Clouds
by fallenstar2013
Summary: Lust is, after rage, the worst emotion to keep bottled up, you know! Raven should really get some help; she's been distracted too much and keeping her imagination in overdrive whenever she sees a certain booty-I mean, acrobat! Never trust a story that follows a teenage girl with a crush! Nightwing, Raven, and all related characters (c) DC Comics


His earplugs were the only thing distancing him from reality and distracting him from the burning pain of the workout. He kept pushing himself up and lowering himself while his music blared into his ears, making him subconsciously try to exercise to the beat of the music. Until the song ended and the next one's beat made sure Dick Grayson couldn't keep up, that is. Dick finally returned to a normal position (head up and feet down) and allowed himself to drop from the gymnastics rings and land nearly 5 meters below. At the exact same time, a small figure had entered the Tower's gym. While Grayson stretched, marking the end of his daily workout, Raven stayed in the entrance, admiring the young man's looks.

Dick walked to Wally, who was also in the room, and jokingly said "How bad was it?"

The redhead smirked and replied, "You were going at the music's beat, weren't you?"

"Yeah… Funny, isn't it?" asked the black-haired young man.

"Yeah, it is," answered the redheaded teen with a similar smirk. The pair kept talking about nothing in particular for a while, but Raven wasn't listening anymore. She had hidden herself when she realized she had gone to the gym for absolutely no reason other than to peep… and also because Wonder Girl nearly bumped into her in the entrance.

About five minutes later, Nightwing decided to walk out of the gym to take a much-needed shower. Raven, of course, started to follow the acrobat. The purple-haired girl was keeping her distance from the messy-haired boy, and she even pulled out her phone to pretend to not be following him in case he noticed. Whenever Dick turned around a corner, Raven would stop to pretend she was texting someone before continuing. She looked up and noticed he was gone, so she picked up her pace to catch up to him. However, she quickly bumped into someone as soon as she turned around the corner.

"I noticed you were following me since we passed your room, Raven," said Grayson, who was now face-to-face with the half-demon. "I thought it was a coincidence that we were headed in the same direction until I noticed you were carrying your phone in your hand."

Raven's face went red, realizing that she was acting completely out of character as an excuse to follow the sweaty acrobat to his room. She looked from one side to the other nervously, feeling her cheeks' temperature rise dangerously. Without warning, though, Nightwing was smiling a naughty smile while he started to move forward towards Raven, who started to walk backwards until she felt the wall behind her. She was cornered by the young man, who towered over her short stature, and she felt the whole hallway heating up. Raven was controlling herself, resisting the urge to take Nightwing there and then, but Grayson seemed to have loosened his restraints with her. He leaned closer to her, making Raven take in the smell of sweat and testosterone from his workout –not that she'd complain about it—and slowly kissed her. That was when she lost it.

She tugged on his shirt so forcefully that her nails ripped into it, and her hands did the rest to take it off. The young man did nothing to resist her, but he did stop for a moment to help Raven remove her leotard from under her cloak before they continued making out. Raven let out a small moan while she felt up his well-developed torso, pausing more on his taut chest, which heaved with every breath Nightwing took. Their breathing had become erratic, and Raven's round breasts came into contact with Nightwing's chest while they both tried to keep some air while kissing savagely.

"Raven…"

The purple-haired girl gave the dark-haired boy no more time to talk, for she inserted her tongue into his mouth, almost gagging him from the sudden movement. Grayson, however, knew how to handle her tongue and battled it back into Raven's mouth before he started to lick her jawline and down to her collarbone, eliciting a louder moan from the pale girl. If anyone dared to pass through the hallway, they'd think there was a fire, judging from the heat the girl felt all around her.

"Raven…"

Raven's mouth let out another small moan when she felt a bulge tapping on her thigh repeatedly, and her hand made its way to grab Grayson's large cock, which wasn't doing anything to conceal itself from the half-demon. This time it was Dick's turn to let out a moan, and Raven relished in the sweet growl that followed as well. The messy-haired young man started to feel up the short girl's body, spending more time on her soft, round breasts, and her curvy hips, making her let go of him to place her hands on his chest again. Raven's face turned red when she suddenly felt a small pressure in her nether region, which made a current of pleasure electrocute her for an instant. Wondering whether Grayson had done that with his Eskrima sticks or not, she looked down and was surprised to have guessed right… in the whole "stick" part.

" _Raven_!"

"Oh, Grayson, take me right now…" moaned Raven lowly before licking her lips.

"Raven, snap out of it! You're gonna destroy half the tower!"

"Wait, what?"

Wonder Girl shook the purple-clad girl vigorously, shouting, "Get your head out of the clouds, sister!"

Miss Martian and Zatanna were also there, but they seemed more occupied trying to contain something that Raven wasn't paying attention to. Suddenly, Raven realized that she had been fantasizing vividly right next to the gym's entrance, and her face went beet-red before she breathed deeply and contained the calamity that was her dirty wishes. The whole operation took less than three minutes, but Raven knew the damage had been done. She looked at Zatanna, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian, and apologized deeply.

"I-I'm so sorry, girls…" she said while rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

Both the magician and the Amazon looked at each other and laughed before Zatanna said, "Well, Raven, who knew that a devil's mind can get any dirtier?"

Raven's face went red again, and Miss Martian stepped in front of her and scolded the other two. "Zatanna, Cassie!" she said severely. "Just because your powers don't manifest themselves through your emotions doesn't mean you need to laugh because she's got a healthy imagination!"

"Jeez, fine," muttered Wonder Girl, shaking her blond head with a smirk. "Just don't beg for dick out loud, will you?"

"Beg for whom?" said another voice, making all four girls turn around and see Nightwing exiting the gym with a towel in his hand and sweat all over him. "I heard a commotion outside; is everything okay?"

"It is now, Nightwing," said Zatanna happily while nudging Wonder Girl with her elbow. "We'll just leave you with Raven so she can explain better." After saying that, she and the blonde left; Miss Martian followed them after she and Raven exchanged nods.

Grayson started to walk away from the gym after a few seconds of awkward silence, and Raven quickly started to follow him.

"So," said the messy-haired man while still walking, "what exactly were the girls talking about that seemed to involve me?"

"I-it wasn't anything important," answered the purple-haired girl, looking away.

"Still, I'd like to know," replied the man, turning to the girl. "It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back, you know." Noticing that Raven stayed quiet, Nightwing added, "Why was Megan scolding Zatanna and Cassie?"

"They were making fun of something that I did…" answered Raven lowly while the pair resumed their walk. "I wasn't controlling myself and I almost blew up half the Tower…"

"Well, at least it wasn't the half that I was in," joked Grayson before stopping at a door that obviously led to his room. "Now, I know you're probably not in the mood for any emotional advice, but I suggest you let your desires out, okay? Lust is probably the second worst feeling a person can bottle up, Raven."

"W-what's the first one?"

"Rage, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower and a snack afterwards. See you later, Raven."

Grayson then nodded and entered his room, leaving Raven alone in the hallway. She moved her hips from side to side nervously while she bit her lip, deep in thought. Grayson was right; who knew what could happen if she kept fantasizing about him as vividly as she did earlier? Maybe she'd be lucky enough to have another Miss Martian or Zatanna to help her out, but maybe she could destroy the city because of her hyperactive imagination. Raven could hear the shower running, and she adjusted her cloak before phasing through the door and into Grayson's room.

It was a bit different from what she had expected: Grayson used to be an avid reader like her, but he only had a small bookshelf that was stock-full of programming books, science and gaming magazines, and only a handful of novels, much to Raven's disappointment. His desk had many kinds of pencils and markers, and there was a large, thick-sheeted notebook sitting on top of it; Dick probably enjoyed drawing, but he could also have many plans in that notebook. What surprised her most were the posters. Most of his walls were covered in rock, punk, and metal band posters. Maybe Grayson did grow up into a regular teen after all, though a damn hot one with some skills that were brag-worthy. She was so entranced with looking at the contents in his room that she didn't hear the faucet stopping and the bathroom door open.

"Well," said Grayson, making Raven gasp loudly and nearly jump into the ceiling, "I guess I'll have my snack later..."

Raven looked at Nightwing, who was only covered by a white towel, and blushed madly as she took in the sight of his bare body with drops of water that fell from his black hair and onto his well-endowed torso. Her eyes drifted slowly toward the towel, and she bit her lip lightly. Dick cleared his throat.

"Um, Raven?" said he. "Eyes up here."

Raven looked back at Grayson's blue eyes and suddenly felt a strong emotion pouring from him. She didn't need to guess what it was, though; she knew she was feeling the same thing as him. Raven slowly removed her hood so Nightwing could see her better, and she slowly walked up to him. He didn't move at all; he must've either been fighting the urge to take her then and there, or he just didn't know how to react to Raven's sudden actions. Either way, Raven's usually pale face was now almost as red as the small jewel on her forehead, and she placed a trembling hand on Grayson's chiseled abdomen, and Dick finally reacted.

"Oh, so that's what it was…" he muttered, looking at the purple-haired girl before placing a hand on her chin and making her look up to him. "You know, you could've just told me…"

"One does not simply ask their crush to… bone…" muttered Raven, looking away from Grayson.

"Well, don't ask; I know I won't." Dick started to move forward, and Raven kept the same distance from him until she realized he was leading her to his bed. "Just do it."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly in the cheek, allowing the purple-haired girl to either return or reject his advances. Raven's arms slowly wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer, and then she kissed him fully in the lips. Raven knew Grayson had had past relationships (though she did not like to think about them), and now she knew how good his past girlfriends felt whenever he kissed them; his lips were so soft and sweet that she thought for a second that she was kissing a moist marshmallow until she felt his tongue pick at her lips for entrance. He tasted sweeter than she thought was humanly possible, and his tongue danced expertly with hers as if they had been practicing together for ages.

Raven broke the kiss to catch her breath and to look at Nightwing's blue eyes, which now seemed veiled with lust. She mentally reached for the back of her leotard and used her powers to pull down the zipper before removing the black garment, revealing to the acrobat a pale, but curvy body covered in a black bra and blue panties. Nightwing chuckled lowly and kissed the purple-haired girl's lips again before starting to move down to her neck and then her collarbone, all while slowly rubbing her hips and upper thighs. Raven squirmed and moaned lowly again, rubbing her hands all over his strong back. Raven slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her while they kissed again. It was then that she felt something poking at her, and she looked down.

Raven then realized that, for starters, she had never really known Dick's dick's size; she also realized that most of her knowledge about sex (which she'd never tell anyone she got from playing eroge games) was a lie—she thought all cocks were big, meaty, and veiny. Of course, that didn't mean Dick was tiny; he was about six to six and a half inches long, if Raven's estimations were correct, and he was getting hard enough for her to wonder if she could suck on it like a popsicle. Raven's mouth started to water at the thought, and her kiss with Grayson started to become sloppier and messier. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, but Grayson seemed unable to control himself and started to lick Raven's lips before continuing down her neck, her collarbone, and all the way to her breasts.

She let out another moan, and pulled him closer to herself so he could taste more of her. Raven wondered if she tasted good; she then figured it'd be awkward to ask, so she kept as quiet as she could (not counting the moans, of course). Grayson stopped licking and sucking on her mounds and started to kiss her all the way down… Raven let out another gasp and moaned his name aloud. Grayson smirked and kissed her thighs slowly until the purple-haired girl separated them slowly and shyly. Nightwing, seemingly knowing exactly what to do, then gently started to tease Raven with his tongue and fingers all over her inner thighs, slowly rising up to her sweet spot, which was by now dripping in anticipation. Raven looked down at him, her lips slightly parted and her eyes covered in a lustful haze, and nodded slowly. Grayson smirked and placed his mouth atop her wet labia before licking them and spreading them open with his tongue, earning him another moan from Raven, and then he kissed it slowly, as if he was kissing Raven's mouth.

"Raven…" muttered Nightwing lowly while he ate her out, and Raven bucked her hips up and placed her hands on his wet, messy hair in response.

He pulled his tongue out from her and started licking around her clit, teasing her and making her quiver in pleasure. Raven's moans were getting more frequent now, and Grayson took it as a "keep going." He then started to lick and nibble on her clit, and Raven couldn't help but scream in surprise and ecstasy.

"Ah~! D-Dick!"

"Raven…" replied Grayson, looking up at her and smiling lustfully.

Raven looked down at him and, grabbing his face, pulled him upwards and kissed him passionately, tasting herself in the process. She tasted sweet, apparently, and she figured why Grayson wouldn't stop eating her out. However, she didn't want any more of that; she bucked her hips again, this time grinding her wet pussy against Dick's cock.

" _Raven_!"

"Shut up and take me, Grayson…" she moaned, panting and holding her tongue out a little.

"RAVEN, WOULD YOU PLEASE HAND ME MY TOWEL AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM?!"

"E-eh?"

Raven realized she was, unfortunately for her, once again imagining her intercourse with Nightwing. She quickly looked at her surroundings and saw that the room was in shambles. However, the bit that surprised her the most was that Nightwing had, in fact, taken a shower and caught her in his room, and was now bare naked in front of her. She quickly regained control of herself—though with a face redder than anyone would've thought imaginable—and let go of Nightwing's towel before turning around. Grayson grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist, covering himself once again, before approaching the cloaked girl.

"Raven," said the acrobat, "I believe you're having a bit of trouble controlling your emotions."

Raven said nothing and lowered her head, but Grayson continued.

"Whatever it is that's going on through your head is none of my concern—"

"Even if it involves you?" asked the girl suddenly.

Nightwing was taken by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat, saying, "Yeah, even if it involves me. If you can't control yourself in the HQ, I can't expect you to do it in the battlefield."

"I-I'm sorry!" said the girl, looking at the boy with pleading indigo eyes. "I'll get it under control! I promise!"

"I know you will," replied the blue-eyed young man, crossing his arms. "I'll talk to Megan so she can give you counseling and advice; I'm not the best person to talk to about that kinda thing."

"Fine," muttered Raven, defeated. "Anything else…?"

"Don't get in my room without my permission," replied Grayson curtly. Raven nodded and started walking out of the room. He sighed and said, "Wait."

Raven turned around, trying to hold back the tears that were making her eyes sting, and was surprised to see Nightwing right in front of her, bending over to kiss her cheek. She touched where his lips had contacted her skin and looked at him. "W-why?" she stuttered.

"Never lose hope," replied Grayson with a wink. "Now please let me clothe myself."

"Y-yeah!" said Raven, running out of his room with a small smile in her face.

* * *

 **It's been a while, huh~? I'm so happy my bro managed to write another Grayson x Raven fic in less than three months XDDDD but now he's mentally kicking himself or something cause it distracted him from a project he was doing (i regret nothing tho) so yeah~~ poor Raven should really get some help; crazy imaginations can get real serious if your powers are affected by it :P hope you enjoyed this dic-I mean, fic ;3 and don't worry~ I'll make sure we make some more soon~**

 **~ _Humbert_**


End file.
